


Veneer

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [156]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: In a world where everyone is born with a meter on their wrist to indicate how dangerous their soulmate will be Izuna is glad that his is in the red. Now if only he could find them.
Relationships: Senju Itama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [156]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Veneer

All things considered it was probably for the best that his meter showed red. Izuna was honest enough with himself to know that he could have never been happy with a soft civilian who didn’t understand the life he’d been born in to, a life he loved very much. Unfortunately there were only so many people in the world he knew about who registered quite a deep of a red as the meter on his wrist showed and Izuna had less than zero interest in marrying any of them.

One such person was his brother, another being the man’s own husband. Neither of those options were viable for obvious reasons. The only other people Izuna knew of were a few missing nin from other villages he was absolutely going nowhere near and Tobirama whom he felt much the same about. He might not hate his rival like he once had but he certainly had no desire to bend over for the man, not with that constant bitch face he wore everywhere. That was definitely spoil his many appetites.

Though it wasn’t like the issue weighed very heavily on his mind all the time it was something that he did think about on occasion, questioning whether he really was destined for someone he could never want to be with. Such thoughts were often lonely. He didn’t realize that the answer had been sitting right under his nose for years until the day Madara finally talked him in to joining the Senju household for a celebratory dinner in honor of someone’s birthday, the third brother Itama maybe, though Izuna had never really talked to the guy.

“My family is your family,” Madara grumbled at him at he dragged them both around the house to the backyard. “And the Senju are my family now so you’re going to have to get used to them sometime.”

Izuna was far from an enthusiastic guest but he did manage to stay in his seat all the way through dinner. For the most part he simply allowed the conversations to go on around him without contributing, alert just in case he picked up hints of any potential blackmail. Since he was generally interested in getting dirt on his brother or his rival those were the conversations he paid more attention to, letting the other side ones drift by with only the occasional word sinking in.

He only tuned in to what Hashirama was saying because he thought the man was recounting a tale about Tobirama and, quite frankly, he was hoping the story would end in hilarious failure. Instead what Hashirama described could more accurately be called a resounding slaughter. Izuna felt his eyebrows nearly reach his hairline at the description of a man being strangled with his own intestines.

“And you were _how_ old when you did this?” he demanded, turning to the one he knew now that he was lucky to escape. Tobirama frowned back.

“Not me. Him.” He jerked a thumb at the innocent face sitting across from them. Izuna’s jaw fell open.

“Y-you did all that!?”

“I did, yes. Weren’t you listening?” Itama smiled at him with those big doe eyes glistening, hiding a giggle behind one hand when Izuna murmured in a flabbergasted tone that no, he really hadn’t been listening. Not as closely as he wished he’d been.

Hard as it was to imagine such a sweet face performing such violent acts no one else around them seemed in the least bit surprised by the story, only vaguely impressed, and it left him wondering what other feats this young man had accomplished to truly impress such a crowd. And as Itama’s smile turned away he realized he would do anything to bring it back to himself.

When he reached out he did so without thought, wanting nothing more than to have Itama’s attention on himself even if only for another moment. The moment they touched he felt something inside of him slotting in to place where he’d never noticed anything missing. It was a sensation he had never experienced before but one that had been described to him a hundred times and more in a hundred different ways, enough so that he understood what was happening even as he struggled to believe it.

“My soulmate,” he whispered, awed and humbled and so many other emotions he couldn’t name them all.

“Oh my.” Itama’s deceptive eyes scanned him up and down before that smile he so desired came back. “That makes a great deal of sense.”

As their families went wild around them all Izuna could think was _thank the gods it was you_. 


End file.
